Jacob Have I Loved
by eloquentlyinsane
Summary: What if instead Edward was the best friend, and Jacob the unwavering lover? Vampire girl becomes wolf girl. One-shot. AU. Canon pairings to the max, except for the obvious. REVISED.


_What if instead Edward was the best friend, and Jacob the unwavering lover? Vampire girl becomes wolf girl. One-shot. AU. Cannon pairings to the max. REVISED._

_**I know, I know. I should finish The Red Rider or Never Say Goodbye, and you should go check them out if you haven't already because they seem to be doing well. But this here is just a little thing for JxB fans. I don't really prefer one over the other, but I figured maybe we should flip sides once in a while. People hate on Jacob too much sometimes, methinks.**_

_**The title refers to the sibling rivalry between Jacob and Esau in the Jewish and Christian Bible, and comes directly from Romans 9:13: "As it is written, "Jacob have I loved, but Esau have I hated." I think it speak volumes about the enmity between Edward and Jacob, even though they aren't actually brothers. Note: There are no vampires in this story and werewolves are mentioned obliquely.**_

**xoxo —****ei**

**__************Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_Jacob Have I Loved_

BPOV

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Edward crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"I'm not laughing, am I?" I quipped, grinning, although admittedly near laughter. "Besides, no offense, Edward, Rosalie's more of a man than you are."

"Bella!" He said angrily as Emmett and Jasper snickered. "What the hell?"

"Edward," Alice explained, speaking as if she were confronted by a petulant child. "You wear pastels and sweater vests. Before Tanya came along, we thought you were about to come out of the closet. Rose…well, she fixes cars, decks people, and has Emmett wrapped around her finger."

Emmett stopped laughing. "Hey!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding yourself, Emmett."

Emmett frowned.

"Besides Rose is playing the piano," Alice continued.

"I'm better at the piano than she is!" Edward protested.

Rosalie sneered at him. "I can't help it that my balls are bigger than yours, Edward."

Jasper sniggered. "I love the whole 'good cop, bad cop' bit these two have going on."

Edward frowned. "It's not a bit; it's more like I'm nice and she's not."

Alice simply smiled. "_This_ is what I mean." She shoved the bouquet toward him. "Edward, Rose _boxes_. You…" She shrugged helplessly. "…are scared of _rugby_. So…"

"Fine, but!" He turned to me, snarling, "No pictures!"

"Too late," I giggled as the camera's flash went off.

"Why can't I be best man or something?" He whined, holding the bouquet of roses, peonies, and silk orchids resignedly.

I stamped my foot in annoyance. "That was Jake's decision." I reminded Edward. "And stop being ungrateful, Edward. You're lucky I didn't make you're my maid of honor or something. Alice would have forced you into a matching dress."

He paled at the thought.

"We do have ten minutes left; he could wear Emmett's bridesmaid dress and Alice could fill in as flower girl," Jasper suggested, grinning wickedly.

"Whose side are you on, man? Why the hell do you have a fitted bridesmaid dress, Emmett? And why do you _have_ a back-up dress?" He demanded of Alice. "Did you see this coming?"

Alice shrugged vaguely, smirking. "Bella and I discussed this previously and we did foresee an amount of incompliance on your part."

"Rose likes role-playing," Emmett said, smiling widely and grabbing his girlfriend's waist.

"Why can't Tanya be your flower girl?" Edward persisted.

"Because , oh, oh, she might break a nail carrying the basket or oh, oh, sleep with the priest if she got too close," Rose jeered scathingly.

Edward glared at her.

"Edward, get ready. We don't have time argue anymore." Jasper took up the pillow, lying forgotten, and placed the ring on it. "Ready?" He asked me.

"Not even a little bit; let's do this."

Rose disappeared through a side door and a few minutes later we heard the piano music change to the Bridal Chorus of Lohengrin.

Alice tapped my shoulder and pointed out to the congregation. "Hey, look, Bella! Your mom's waving!"

Renee was waving madly with one hand and wiping tears away with the other. Phil smiled faintly as he tried to steer her into the pew. Billy was wheeled adjacent to the pew by Brady while Seth and Leah sat farther down. I watched Charlie help Ms. Clearwater into the pew next to Billy. Charlie hovered by the pew and then, he briskly walked towards the back, settling a grim smile on his face.

Emmett glanced out, and nodded to Sam who was accompanying Jake. He gave me a thumbs up and then he, too, disappeared. I watched him lead Jake up the aisle, my heart thudding so loudly I wondered how it didn't drown out the piano music.

"Bridesmaids are here," Alice called out to me.

"Bella!"

"Esme!" I nearly collapsed in her arms.

"The nerves are finally kicking in," Edward explained hastily.

"Okay," Alice squared her shoulders as Embry came to the door.

"Ready?" He asked her, tugging uncomfortably on his ascot.

She hugged me hard and whispered, "Just twenty-five minutes. You can do this. Think, you've made it this far."

"Not without you." I murmured, choking.

"Don't you dare cry, Isabella!" She shouted in a strangled voice. "I worked hard to get your make-up just right!" Alice hugged me harder and closer. "I love you, too. I'm here for you, no matter what." Pulling away, she straightened the parts of my dress that she had crumpled, kissed her husband, and departed on Embry's arm.

"Keep your hands to yourself, dog." Jasper snarled as they left.

"Chill, she's your wife. Tanya's the one we should be worrying about," Edward said irritably, casting an anxious glance toward the bar.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"What?" Edward threw his basket aside, rushing to my side. He felt my forehead, and my wrist. "Jasper, I think she's going into cardiac arrest – we'll have to go to the hospital. I'll get my car!" He started to dash off.

"Get back here!" I shouted.

He froze. "Bella," He said calmly. "You're having a heart attack."

"You'll have to try harder than that to get out of this. Pick up your posies, Edward."

"Can't Leah?" He whinged.

"Please." Jasper sniggered. "Leah is so much more hard core than you are. Don't you remember when she tore Sam a new one for cheating on her?" Jasper sniggered.

"Please, Edward? I'm getting married today," I whispered.

"And that's okay, right? If you don't feel like getting married today, just say the word. I'm sure we should get Tanya drunk enough to get up there and marry Jake - did I mention her visa's expiring? I may or may not have hidden it in the attic so that she couldn't go to the Canadian embassy..."

I looked up at his anxious face. "More than okay. I can't believe this. How did I ever deserve someone so wonderful?"

His worried face broke into a relieved smile. "By being yourself, Bella. You're more amazing than you know. I _would_ know. I've been stuck with you for at least a decade."

"Thank you for the best ten years of my life." I hugged him hard, smelling his familiar, comforting cologne.

"You're not going to be saying that in another ten years so I guess I'd better grab the title when I can." He kissed my cheek. "I'll be here for you – not like Tanya's going anywhere soon. _Someone_ just discovered the free bar."

"Ditto, Bella." Jasper grinned, patting my shoulder in his terse fashion and pushing Edward out of the room. "Let's go, _flower girl_."

"Shut up!" I heard them bickering as they started up the aisle.

Esme burst back in the room, followed by the bridesmaids all of whom beamed at me. "Okay, girls and men, let's go."

They filed up the aisle, accompanied by the groomsmen.

Esme and Carlisle.

Rebecca and Paul.

Emily and Sam.

Angela and Ben.

Kim and Jared.

Jessica and Lauren had been a little miffed at not being bridesmaids, but how they could honestly expect to be a part of my wedding, let alone be invited to be at the ceremony when they had played an executive part in ruining my life in high school was absurd. The two of them and Mike, Eric, and Tyler sat in the bride's side of the pew; I had no other friends from school.

I started shaking like a leaf as soon as Charlie started toward me.

"Ready?" He asked, grimly.

"Not in the slightest."

"You don't have to do this, Bells," He pleaded.

"I love him," I said; the shaking stopped.

"I was afraid of that," Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Thank you for everything, Dad." I kissed his cheek, wondering if he was not frail enough for a hug. Better not risk it, he might get an aneurism.

"Sure, kiddo. Let's go."

Claire was carrying my train with Quil hovering behind her. As I walked down the aisle, Jacob's face came into view. I blushed my most impressive scarlet yet and looked down toward Charlie's arm. Emboldened by the engagement ring on my ring hand, I looked back up at his figure.

His eyes were shut and he seemed to be murmuring under his breath. When we neared, his eyes popped open and he caught his breath. "Happens every single time, Bella. Only you can do this to me," He whispered, taking my hand from Charlie and kissing it.

"Take care of her, Jake," Said Charlie gruffly, conspicuously fingering the empty holster where his gun usually was.

"Dad," I said reprovingly.

He stopped short and looked around as though he were trapped, but seeing Sue Clearwater seem to harden his resolve. He wrapped his burly arms around me and brushed a peck on my forehead.

Needless to say, I wasn't the only one stunned to silence.

He was beautiful, I'm not ashamed to say, more so than I. He'd grown out his long, glossy black hair and tied it elegantly up with a ribbon that matched his pearly tux. His warm, brown eyes smiled, alight with its sentient, daredevil charm. His brown, tanned figure towered above my diminutive stature.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured, fingering the veil.

I took Jacob's hand and faced, with some trepidation, the priest.

"Hey guys," Emmett grinned at the two of us.

I did a double-take. At my side, Alice made a sudden movement, like she was considering tackling and dragging Emmett from the podium. I laid a restraining hand on her arm.

"Why do you have a redhead's pate?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's a prop," He said, tersely.

"Remind me again why we chose _him_ to marry us." I said sourly, rolling my eyes at Jacob.

"You, not I," Jake said, laughing. "And for the record, I warned you against it."

"Hey, I'm actually nervous so cut me some slack, geez. Anyway…_Ahem_!" Emmett cleared his throat importantly. "We gather here today to bring together in the occasion of holy matrimony, Isabella Swan and Jacob Black." The congregation stuffed their fists into their mouth, trying to muffle giggles as they attempted to assimilate the image of this pious, respectful with the dirty-mouth rogue we were all familiar with.

"I just wanted to tell you about the day Jacob first laid eyes on Bella…It was truly love at first sight. According to his brothers, he couldn't think about _anything_ _else_. He came home from Charlie's that day and all anyone heard for miles around was Bella _this_ and Bella _that_…he was obsessed."

Jacob's side of the hall all exchanged grins.

"As for Bella, she was more like, 'Jacob, like why you so obsessed with me?'" He sang in a awful falsetto.

"Seriously, Emmett." Jacob frowned. "_Mariah Carey_?"

"If I'd done Prince or Journey, _they might have taken us seriously_," he whispered the last part like it was a state secret.

"Wouldn't that be a shame?" Jake muttered.

"Jacob took her out that weekend, to the movies if I recall. But he had competition: Mike Newton. Hey! Hey_, Mike_! Wave you hand a bit so everyone can see your - OW!" Alice had stomped on his foot.

"This is not Show-and-Tell and you are turning Bella's wedding into a spectacle!" She hissed, hiding her mouth behind her bouquet so that the congregation wouldn't see or hear the slew of filthy words spewing from her mouth at Emmett. "_Wrap. It. Up.__"_

"Most us would remember that night as we all went together. I especially remember that night because that was the night I got to third base with Rosie." Esme nearly rushed out to beat him to death with her thorny bouquet from among the bridesmaids.

"My sister, ladies and gentlemen," Jasper muttered.

Rose just grinned and Jasper buried his face in his hands.

"Emmett," Alice said evenly and quietly. "I will _incinerate_ you."

"Is there anyone 'ere that objects to this marriage?" Emmett asked hastily.

I held my breath, but Renee didn't say a word.

"Then, in that case, do you Isabella Marie Swan take this man, Jacob Black, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

With my eyes shining with emotion, I murmured in a choked up, raspy voice, "I do."

"And do you Jacob Black take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do," He warbled with the confidence born of those with superior genes.

"Then, let us consider that this couple is united before the eyes of God and no man shall divide them. Let them be husband and wife."

Emmett belted out a hearty laugh so unlike his own wicked chuckle, but so duly Scottish that

"Please exchange your vows."

"Bella, from the moment I met you – you set my world into chaos. I couldn't think about anyone or anything else. No one knows that better, I think, than my brothers over there." He grinned at Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Sam who chortled at some joke I missed.

"You changed me from the irresponsible, ruthlessly rebellious adolescent into a focused, heartfelt young man -"

"- thank you for _that_," Billy called out.

"- whose libido has increased." Quil added, smirking.

"- And thank _you_, for that," I snarled as Charlie rose up in his seat.

"I'm obviously the luckiest man in the world. Who else has a wife who can compare? Who else has your charm, beauty, _grace_?" Those who knew me too well snorted into their hymnals. "The only thing I want now is to die before you so I'll never have to spend a day without you. I love you, Bella."

Embry whooped.

"I don't think you could possibly know how much you mean to me, Jacob. You've kept me from breaking down so many times. When life seemed meaningless. I was like a lost moon, my planet destroyed in some cataclysmic disaster, the laws of the universe left behind on another dimension. You were my sun. My life force. My will to live. _You are my life now._"

Emmett let the solemnity sink in for a moment and then whipped all of us back into shape with, "Ay, lasses and laddies, I now pronounce you man and wife."

"That's Irish," I objected.

Jake ignored this and instead, grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him, pressing his lips to mine.

"You may kiss the bride!" Emmett shouted, attempting to get a word in edgewise.

I could feel my face grow hot – I didn't feel one hundred percent okay doing this in front of a whole bunch of people, which included my father who looked like he might pass out. But as his hands stole up my back, I forgot about everyone else.

"I love you." He mumbled against my lips and then, even though everyone was cheering so loudly, for a moment, I couldn't hear a sound as we pulled apart and we gazed into each other's eyes, lost in the possibilities of the future.

As Alice handed me my bouquet, the bridesmaids joined the crowd in a hurry, and I threw it uncoordinatedly into the crowd. We watched it arch over heads, and then Rosalie's hand shot out and snatched from the air. She smiled widely at us, punching the air in victory.

Emmett came out from behind us, rolling and squaring his shoulder, stretching his arms, and cracking his knuckles and joined the crowd. When Jacob eased my garter off and threw it into the crowd, Emmett determinedly stalked it from the ground, elbowing people out of the way, leaping over the bodies of people he'd decked. Mike, for whom the garter was making a beeline, tried halfheartedly to catch it, but Emmett shoved him aside and caught the garter in one hand.

He ran over to Rose who was grinning widely, picked her up and kissed her. When they let go of each other, he got down on one knee.

The crowd's noise fell to a hush.

"Rosie, baby, will you marry me?"

She gave him one of her rare full-lipped smiles. "Yes, Emmett."

The crowd burst into whoops and cheers and the newly engaged couple came toward us. I grabbed Rose and hugged her tight while Emmett and Jacob grinned at each other and bumped fists.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed Jacob Have I Love. I've been watching a lot of chick flicks recently and every single one has a climactic wedding so I wanted to write one BUT since SM already gave us a Bell-Ed wedding scene, I figured Jake deserved a chance. And I've got a say, I think I prefer Edward as flower girl to groom. ;)  
**_

_**Let me know what you think...in a review!**_


End file.
